This invention relates to an engine-gear arrangement for vehicles, and more particularly, to passenger cars with an infinitely variable belt gear.
Present demand for more efficient automobiles has brought about the development of small passenger vehicles in which the engine is transversely mounted at the front of the vehicle. Various transmission arrangements have been proposed which connect the engine to the wheels of the vehicle. Such arrangements include automatic transmissions.
Automatic transmissions heretofore used in small displacement vehicles have been expensive and unnecessarily complex. The cost of such transmissions has limited their use in small vehicles. Accordingly, a need thus exists for an inexpensive automatic transmission which can be used in a small vehicle.